


Grumpy Beginnings

by RosesAndHoney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Season 3a, Season/Series 03, The Alpha Pack, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesAndHoney/pseuds/RosesAndHoney
Summary: After an injury from the Alpha Pack, Derek seeks help from a trusted yet quirky member of the pack. He soon realizes his feelings for Stiles go beyond platonic and struggles to acknowledge that Stiles might like him back. Stiles, eager to maintain their newfound friendship, worries his feelings will complicate things. How wrong they both were.





	Grumpy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first fic posted so I hope it’s not too bad and you all enjoy!

It was Saturday morning and Stiles hopped out of the shower and put on a pair of boxer shorts, the new ones that were almost too soft to be considered store brand. He then briefly combed his hair and opened the bathroom door leading into his bedroom. He made his way to his dresser when he heard a low growl behind him. He turned briefly to see Derek sitting on his bed and then turned back to his overflowing sock drawer. Derek had been coming over more often now, strange enough. Stiles always felt like he was trying to be nice as a thank you for holding him afloat for two hours in his high school’s pool. Stiles got past being startled and became used to seeing Derek pop up every once in awhile.

"You know you can use the front door, right?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah, but the window is easier. Less chance of being caught by your dad, too." Derek replied.

Stiles shrugged and continued to pull his pants up. Stiles felt comfortable with Derek around and didn't mind him being present while he changed. After Stiles was dressed, Derek lay down on his bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stiles asked, bemused.

"Long night on watch last night, gonna take a nap." Derek said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes and thought about how Derek had his own bed but he kept quiet and listened as the wolf fell into slumber. After a few hours of researching, Derek woke up with mussed hair and a comical frown on his face.

"What’s going on?" Derek asked with grogginess in his voice. Stiles looked up from his papers and stared for a moment before responding.

“You took a nap, slept for about two hours."

"Really? Damn, I need to get back to the loft." Derek quickly sat up and tried to stand on his feet, but got off balance and stumbled backwards onto the bed.

"Woah, you okay there?" Stiles moved to get up and reach out. Derek waved him off and tried to appear more stable.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy.”

"You sure? You look fucked up, more than usual," Stiles said with his eyebrows squinched.

Derek scowled at him while trying again to stand up. Stiles walked over and tried to help him but he pushed him out of the way.

“Get off me," Derek snapped.

"Damn, fine. Just trying to help.” Stiles said while backing up with his hands out in front of him.

"Derek you look really bad, do you need to go to Deaton?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded yes and with a lot of effort and whispered curses, Stiles managed to walk him down to his jeep. Once in the jeep, Stiles asked Derek to show him the problem. Derek lifted his shirt to show a deep abrasion across his abdomen oozing black blood.

"Oh my God, what the fuck is that?!" Stiles asked in disgust. Derek again gave Stiles an angry glare that neglected to stop Stiles' disgusted facial expressions.

"You better have not gotten that blood in my bed, that shit's nauseating. I feel like I'm gonna puke," Stiles said with squinted eyes.

"Stiles. Shut the fuck up and just drive the Goddamned car," Derek barked.

Stiles avoided Derek's threatening eyes and continued to drive to the animal clinic while biting his lip.

Soon, they pulled into the parking lot and Stiles came around to the passenger side of the jeep and helped Derek out, putting his arm around his shoulder. They stumbled in and were greeted by Deaton, who looked to be finishing a Golden Retriever’s vaccination.

"Hello boys, what brings you in this fine evening?" Deaton asked with a nice smile. Derek then lifted his shirt and Deaton quickly opened the small gate before leading them into the back. Derek lied down on the metal table and Deaton cut open his shirt.

"This looks quite painful, what kept you from coming in?" Deaton asked while glancing back and forth between Stiles and Derek.

"Oh, uh, he was taking a nap when I stopped by his house to give him something and I saw the blood so I brought him here," Stiles answered with steadiness. Derek knew he was lying but not from his heartbeat, only because he was actually there to know what really happened. Derek was surprised with Stiles' ability to tell a lie that even a werewolf couldn't recognize. Stiles glanced at Derek and then to the floor.

"Well you'll still heal, it will just take longer since it was from an alpha," said Deaton. After Deaton stitched up Derek's wound and gave him some suggestions on how to heal faster, Stiles and Derek gave their thanks and goodbyes, before heading back to the janky, but cherished jeep.

————

"Why did you lie?" Derek asked while focusing on his bandages.

"Not that I care, but when people hear that you sleep at my house, they'll get ideas that aren't true." Stiles replied.

"So?" Derek looked genuinely confused and Stiles felt cornered.

"Like I said, I don't care, but other people might. And I'm not saying Deaton would give a shit, but still. I don't know.." Stiles trailed off.

"How did you do that?" asked Derek.

"Do what?"

"How did you lie without letting your heartbeat spike?" asked Derek again.

"Oh I've been practicing. I'm getting pretty good, don't you think?" he asked cheekily. Derek rolled his eyes but the question lingered in his mind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek growled.

"Um, to your house. Where do you think, dumbass?"

"No. Take me back to your house." Derek demanded.

"What, why? Why do you want to go to my house?"

"Because I'm still healing and I can't stay at my place when I can't protect myself," Derek stressed.

"Oh and I can protect you? You do know that my only defense is a bat and my excessive use of sarcasm, right?" Stiles pointed out

"Yes Stiles, but you're stronger than you think. You have saved so many lives, including mine. Yes you're not the strongest physically, but you're smarter than anyone I know and I would have full faith in you if anything were to happen," Derek replied. Stiles stared at Derek with wide eyes, comprehending the fact that Derek Hale just might have given him a compliment.

"Well, uh, thanks. You too, I guess.." Stiles said with confusion. Derek let a smile creep on his face and he watched as Stiles sat in perplexity.

Stiles arrived to his house and again helped the wolf up to his room. The sheriff had yet to arrive home from work, which allowed them to avoid a very awkward conversation. Stiles lied Derek down on his bed and walked towards the door.

"Stiles," said Derek.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, thanks for doing this. You didn't have to..."

"I know I didn't, but I did so thank me and shut up," Stiles said with a smile.

"Yeah, uh, thank you. It means a lot," said Derek. Stiles was surprised at his sincerity and it brought him back to thought of Derek complimenting him back in the car. Why was Stiles suddenly thinking about Derek nonstop? And why did he wonder if Derek was thinking about him? Stiles pondered this as he bit into another slice of pizza. Soon though, his eyes became droopy and he began to close them.

Stiles woke up on the kitchen table at about 2:00 am and slowly climbed the stairs, keeping his eyes half shut hoping to keep the sleepiness inside. He walked into his room, locked the door and fell right onto the bed, forgetting the sleeping wolf that lie beside him.

"Goddamn it Stiles, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Derek. When Stiles didn't reply, Derek rolled back over and fell asleep again.

————-

The next morning Stiles was awoken to a muscular arm wrapped around his waist. He partially opened his eyes to see the sleeping Derek that lay beside him. He then realized what he just saw and screamed and sat up in a panic. Derek then was awoken and did the same.

"Jesus Stiles, shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep," Derek said in a low growl and fell back onto the pillow.

"Yeah, sorry. Just forgot you were here. Not really used to waking up to a grown ass man in my bed. Assface..." Stiles mumbled. As much as Stiles was used to Derek being in his room, he wasn't as used to him being in bed. With him. At the same time.

"Heard that, dumbass," Derek replied. About 30 minutes later, a knock came onto Stiles' door and he heard the handle struggling to be twisted.

"Stiles, time to get up, I'm off to work. Stiles? You alright in there?" asked Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles opened his eyes and again realized Derek was still in his bed and he scrambled up off his bed.

"Yeah! Yeah Dad I'm up, I'm up! Don't come in, I'm naked right now!" Stiles said in a hurry.

"Alright then, see you later tonight," the sheriff yielded. Stiles exhaled a sigh in relief and turned around to see Derek staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"Nothing," replied Derek while chuckling. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the hamper. Derek noticed scratches and scars lining Stiles' back and concern covered Derek's face.

"Who did that to you?" Derek asked with worry.

"Oh those? Just a dog that wasn't tame and attacked me when I was a kid," Stiles answered as if it was nothing.

"So that's why you're so afraid of me, childhood memory of aggressive dogs trying to get you?" Derek asked, his lips quirked.

"You're trying to get me?" asked Stiles with his furrowed eyebrows. The smile left Derek's face and he walked towards the window.

"Oh come on Derek, that was a joke dumbass," said Stiles flipping his hand in the air in frustration.

"A joke? Do I look like someone who likes to joke?" asked Derek as he slammed Stiles up against the wall.

"Obviously not," Stiles whispered. A sudden rush of pleasure ran through Stiles and he didn't know why. His dick began to harden and he looked down in fear that Derek might notice. Thank God Derek slammed his stomach facing the wall. Derek released himself from Stiles and Stiles ran to the bathroom.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" called Derek with frustration. He then heard the shower turn on and wondered why Stiles decided to take a shower at this most awkward mome- oh. It clicked.

Stiles stood in the shower, letting the cold water run down his skin, and hoped Derek would be gone by the time he got out of the shower. He wasn't. Stiles walked to his drawers and got dressed again like the day before. Derek sat on the edge of the bed with a smirk planted on his face and his arms across his chest. Stiles turned around, fully dressed, and sat down in his desk chair facing away from Derek.

"Was that, uh, shower quite chilly?" Derek asked trying to refrain from laughing. Stiles turned around with an irritated look in his eyes. Derek then crawled out the window without a word, just a little smile left on his face. That was enough embarrassment for Stiles for one day. Stiles decided to call Scott to catch up and take his mind off _other_ things.

"Hey buddy whats up?" asked Scott.

"Oh, uh nothing much," Stiles said while looking down making sure nothing was 'up'.

"Hey do you mind if I come over? I just want to hang out with someone." Stiles said.

"Yeah sure, come on over." Scott replied. They hung up the phone and Stiles made his way over. When Stiles arrived, Scott had the T.V. and the popcorn waiting. Stiles sat down on the couch and the two watched "The Playboy Bunnies in the Mansion". Stiles could tell Scott was absolutely drooling over the sexy women in the T.V. show, but Stiles wasn't as into it. Of course he was interested and he could feel his dick getting hard again, but not like before. He was confused by this occurrence and decided to ask Scott a question.

"Hey Scott?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah?" Scotts eyes still glued to the half naked women.

"Does Derek ever smile around you?" he asked. Scott turned his head and his eyes narrowed.

"No, Derek never smiles. You know that. Why are you asking?" asked Scott.

"No reason, just popped into my head," said Stiles thinking about all the times Derek smiled when he was around him. He counted about a half of a dozen. This struck Stiles with curiosity and he told Scott he had to go. Scott seemed confused but was quickly distracted again by the show.

————

When Stiles reached his bedroom, he found Derek waiting for him.

"Hey." said Derek.

"Hey."

"What were you doing at Scott's?"

"Watching porn. Lost interest though, so I left," answered Stiles.

"Wait wait wait. You, an eighteen year old boy, lost interest in porn? What's wrong with you?" asked Derek while laughing. Stiles began to laugh as well and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep over. Again." said Derek.

"Um, yeah I guess. Why don't you ever sleep at the loft?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know, I just... can I just stay here for a few nights?" Derek growled.

"Goddamn, yeah sure. Whatever." Stiles said waving his arms in a 'calm down' motion.

Nightfall came and Stiles came back upstairs to find Derek still waiting.

"You could have gone out and done stuff while I wasn't here, you know," said Stiles.

"Yeah, I don't know, I like it here," said Derek as he looked around the room. Derek then peeled off his leather jacket and pulled off his shoes. While doing so his shirt lifted, revealing the white bandage stained with black blood.

"Woah there, almost forgot about that. How's it doing?" asked Stiles as he walked over to touch it. Derek slapped his hand down and glared at Stiles sending a million non-verbal threats.

"Jesus Christ, sorry. Just making sure you're okay. You know what? Sit down, let me take a look," Stiles said.

"It's fine, Stiles, just leave it alone," Derek growled.

"Just lift your fucking shirt, asshole," Stiles insisted.

Derek rolled his eyes and then lifted his skin tight shirt, exposing his ripped abs and tan skin. Stiles swallowed very slowly and directed his attention to the bandage. He slowly peeled the bandage off of Derek's skin and saw the wound was gone.

"There. See? All healed." said Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to the other side of the room. He took off his shirt and his jeans and pulled on some basketball shorts. Stiles and Derek both shirtless, lay down on Stiles' bed stared at the ceiling quietly. Derek then rolled over facing Stiles who was still on his back. Stiles glanced over to see that his eyes were open and inquisitive. Stiles rolled over as well and asked him what he wanted.

"Nothing. It's just..." Derek paused.

"What? Spit it out dumbass." Stiles barked.

"I want to try something."

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Derek curiously. Derek then leaned in and his lips met Stiles'. They allowed entrance into each other's mouths, tongues curling around each other, allowing a seemingly forbidden taste. As quickly as they started, they pulled their lips apart.

"Why did you do that?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know." Derek then rolled over facing away from Stiles, leaving him to think about that all night long. A few minutes later, Derek rolled back over. He met Stiles' eyes which were still wide and surprised. Derek then began to kiss up and down Stiles' jawline, his hand finding its way to Stiles’ hip. Stiles closed his eyes in pleasure and wrapped his hands around Derek's neck. Derek then lowered his lips to Stiles' neck and began to suck and bite, making Stiles smile and bite his lip. In response, Stiles began to grind his hips into Derek and they both were pulsating with want and desire. Then Derek's hand lowered to Stiles' dick and he clutched his bulge.

A loud bang then came from outside the door and the two rolled over facing in opposite directions. Neither of them realized what just happened and to think of what would have happened if nothing interrupted them. Derek soon fell asleep; Stiles still lay there with shock plastered on his face. The next morning Stiles opened his eyes and the sun from the window shined through. He squinted and then looked around when he noticed Derek wasn't lying next to him. He then found him lying on the floor with a pillow underneath his head.

"Hey. Dumbass. Wake up. DEREK!" yelled Stiles.

"What?! Jesus Christ, what the fuck do you want?" Derek swore.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I felt like I made you uncomfortable last night so I decided to give you some space. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that situation. I should go." Derek then stood up and walked towards the window.

"Wait, wait. I wasn't uncomfortable and you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I mean of course I was surprised, you're Derek Hale for God's sakes. But you don't have to go," said Stiles while looking down. Derek stopped and looked at Stiles. He could see that he was being sincere and took a seat at the desk.

"What did happen, though?" asked Derek. "I mean I've never done anything like that before. I just, for some reason, I felt really attracted to you. Never mind..." said Derek turning away again.

"I don't know what happened either. But I can tell you I liked it. And I'm not saying there has to be anything more. I'm just saying that I don't want you to feel like I'm not here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to... or fuck, I mean I'm here." said Stiles while laughing. Derek let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not going to use you like that. You're Scott's best friend and if he ever found out that we had something... I don't think I would be breathing for much longer," said Derek. Stiles nodded his head and he understood. Hell it was Derek. Derek Hale. The grumpy, sourwolf that is mean to everyone and doesn't have a heart. Well, not anymore. Derek does have feelings, but for Stiles? No way. No way in hell was the wolf falling for the hyperactive spaz.

"Besides. You're Stiles Stilinski. It's not like anything would ever happen. I'm going to take a shower," Derek said while walking to the bathroom. Stiles looked down again. Not that he actually liked Derek, but he was a little hurt. What did he mean by that would never happen? Was there something wrong with him? Stiles shook his head and went downstairs since the sheriff was already gone.

—————

 _Jesus, Derek. What the hell is wrong with you? Stiles?!_ Derek thought to himself. Derek didn't want to hurt Stiles' feelings, but he couldn't let him get close. Derek just stood in the shower and processed what just happened. How far would he have taken things? How could he actually stand the annoying, defenseless, pathetic Stiles? Derek didn't know, but what he did know was that he just had the urge to kiss him. He also knew that he had to stop whatever this was. What if he put Stiles in danger? Everyone Derek loves either betrays him or gets betrayed. Derek didn't want that for Stiles and so he decided to keep things casual. When Derek stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel loosely around his waste and went into Stiles' bedroom. He stole a pair of his sweatpants and a white tee and hopped out the window without a word.

When Stiles came back upstairs, he knew Derek would be gone.

"Dammit Derek! That was my favorite pair of sweatpants," Stiles said to himself. Stiles still didn't know what happened, but he did however feel something. Something that he had never felt before with any girl or anyone for that matter. He wanted to explore it, but how? If Derek didn't feel the same way then he sure as hell was not going to make anymore moves. He didn’t want to end up with his heart broken.

That night, Derek didn't come back. Stiles knew he was trying to put distance in between them. When he tried to fall asleep, he just couldn't get his mind to wind down. He never realized how much he needed Derek in the same room, in the same bed as him for him to get some sleep. Stiles eventually shut his eyes, but he knew that when he closed his eyes, nightmares would be waiting for him.

————

Derek went back to the loft. Isaac was there, asleep on the couch. Derek smiled at his young beta and walked to his bedroom. Derek, too, could not sleep. He tried and tried and eventually gave up and walked out to the kitchen to get some water.

"Insomnia getting the better of you, my young nephew?" asked Peter.

"Yeah. What are you doing awake?"

"Oh you know, trying to figure out a plan to save Erica and Boyd. Trying to actually do something while you just sit around and do absolutely nothing!" roared Peter.

"Doing nothing?! I've been working my ass off looking for them. I've been fighting Kali and Ennis trying to get them to lead me to them. So go fuck yourself and worry about something that's actually worth your time," Derek snapped. Peter rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch facing Isaac.

"What is that smell?" Peter asked, eyebrows furrowed. Derek swallowed slowly and turned around.

"What smell?" Derek asked obliviously.

"You smell like...like Stiles," Peter said with a questioning look.

"I was at Scott's earlier and Stiles was also there. What's your problem?" Derek asked more hastily. Peter narrowed his eyes but eventually decided to drop it. Derek sighed in relief and went back upstairs as fast as he could. He knew that if Peter suspected anything, Stiles' throat would be slashed in an instant. He couldn't let that happen. After a few hours, the clock read 10:00. Derek didn't know why but he just had this compulsion to leave the loft. He felt like he was sleepwalking, but he knew he was awake. It wasn't until he arrived that he realized he had driven to Stiles' house. He almost turned back around but the thought of passing up the opportunity to see Stiles, it made him feel sick. So he climbed the side of the house and sat on the window ledge, taking a peek at Stiles who looked back up at the wolf staring at him.

Stiles closed his book and looked out the window, only to see a masculine figure sitting outside. He rolled his eyes and walked to the window, unlocking it and pushing it up. Derek slipped inside and grabbed Stiles' face, smashing their lips together. Stiles' eyes were wide with surprise and he just sort of stood there, unknowing of what to do. Derek separated their faces and stared into Stiles' confused eyes.

"Sorry," Derek said without much conviction. Stiles, still dumbfounded, smiled and kissed him again, this time much softer and lighter with both their eyes closed. Derek smiled as they pulled apart and Stiles looked down at his feet.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Stiles whispered.

"I... I don't really know. All I know is that I feel drawn to you and when I see you I just can't keep my hands off of you," Derek said as his hand slipped around Stiles' waist. Stiles looked back up into his eyes and a small smile appeared. Derek returned the smile and they connected their lips once again, Stiles' hands wrapped around Derek's neck and Derek's arms tightened around Stiles' waist. Derek then pulled away and turned around.

"I can't... I can't do this to you," Derek whispered.

"What do you mean? You're not doing anything," Stiles replied.

"I can't explain this. I don't even know what this is. I just need some time to figure this out and I don't want you to get hurt in the process. I'm- I'm sorry. Just forget that this ever happened," Derek said. And with that he hopped out of the window and into the darkness. Stiles stood in his room with a look of confusion and rejection plastered onto his face. He had no idea of what just happened and even more confused that he enjoyed the feel of Derek's lips against his. He ran a finger over his lips and smiled lightly remembering the brief moment of bliss. His smile then turned to a frown, realizing that Derek left. How could he forget what happened?

Derek drove to the animal clinic to have a talk with Deaton. He opened the door and a small bell made a 'ding' sound. Deaton walked out from the back and greeted Derek.

"Ah, Derek, what a lovely surprise. What brings you in at this time?" Deaton asked with worry.

"Um, nothing is wrong, it's just..." Derek hesitant and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Derek whatever it is, you can ask me," Deaton said with reassurance. Derek nodded his head and his gaze returned to Deaton.

"I've been feeling this attraction to.. someone, and I don't know what it means and it's not the ideal person and I'm just really confused as to what it is," Derek said in one breath. Deaton smiled lightly.

"It's Stiles isn't it?" Deaton asked. Derek looked up with wide eyes.

"How did.. how did you-" Derek was cut off by Deaton.

"I saw it in your eyes when you both came to me. I recognized it from the start. The way you look at each other, apart from the threatening death glares, I see the desire. The lust," Deaton said.

"Yeah, but is that all this is? Lust? A short fling that will end up hurting him?" Derek asked.

"That depends. This 'attraction', it's the formation of True Mates. The initial bond is physical and what you would call lust. But if both of you put in the effort to make the relationship work, it can turn into so much more.  
"It transforms into emotion and love and the sensation that you can never be apart from each other," Deaton explained. Derek looked at him in shock and sat down to register what was just said. Derek seemed to want the relationship to move on another level, but what about Stiles? What does he want? He can't force his feelings or this "True Mates" bullshit on him. He just can't do that. Derek nods a thank you to Deaton and leaves the clinic. He returns to the loft and crashes on his bed with never ending thoughts of Stiles.

————

At first, Stiles was just confused. Confused and kind of aroused, but now he’s just angry. Derek can’t just keep barging into his window and demanding kisses, only to turn right back around and claim it was a mistake. Derek is complicated, Stiles knows that, but this can only lead to heartbreak and Stiles does not want to deal with that. There’s already so much on his plate, an evil Alpha Pack in town, Boyd and Erica missing, just to name a few. He has other things to focus on besides Derek’s wishy-washy feelings. Yet, his mind can’t seem to stray from those kisses and those touches that lit his body on fire. Nevertheless, he pushes that aside and starts researching alphas more.

————

Derek paces back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. He feels antsy and pent up, Peter being around not helping at all. How is he supposed to tell Stiles they’re practically mates? He can’t expect Stiles to agree to that kind of commitment. He’s only eighteen, he has a whole life ahead of him and Derek can’t just drop this on him and leave him to make that choice.

“Something on your mind?” asked Peter from the stairs.

“Nothing you can help with.” Derek growled.

“Don’t be too sure, Nephew. I’m very cultured and experienced, I may know exactly what it is that’s bothering you. A certain teenager perhaps?” He proposed with a knowing smirk.

Derek huffed and tried to ignore the annoyance that was his uncle, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“What do you know of True Mates?” Derek asked, hesitating slightly.

“Ohh, so that’s what this is about. Well, True Mates share a sacred bond. It encompasses the body, the mind, and the soul of two people and destines them to be together. If unpursued, the bond is broken and the people may never connect again. But if sought after, they can become mates for life and live happily.” Peter finished his explanation with an almost wistful smile.

“Deaton told me Stiles and I are pretty much mates, but I don’t want to throw that at him and leave him with no choice. I won’t force him to do anything.” Derek asserted.

“You wouldn’t be forcing him to do anything, Derek. He has the option of not being with you and you both can move on. If however he does choose you, you will be bonded forever. Is that really the only thing worrying you? Maybe because it’s Stiles that’s your mate?”

“No. Stiles is... amazing. He’s strong and capable and so unbelievably smart. I can’t imagine the pack being able to get anything done without him. I just don’t want him to get hurt. Everyone around me ends up being the monster or gets killed by the monster. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened to him.” Derek finished weakly. Peter nodded sagely and continued into the loft to grab what looked like a book from his messenger bag. Derek peeked curiously at what his uncle was doing. Peter flipped through a few pages before finding the right one and bringing it over to show Derek.

“This was your aunt, my mate, before the fire. She was so youthful and happy and the complete opposite of me. I loved her dearly and I would have never forgiven myself had I let her go and not formed the alterum. She knew what it was and what I was asking and still decided she wanted to be with me. I don’t regret meeting her for a moment, even though now she’s gone, I have the memory of her in my soul forever.”

Derek stared at the pictures of his aunt and considered that even his uncle had a mate, maybe he could have one too. Stiles was too important to let go of, he had to try and make things okay again between them and maybe finally own up to his feelings.

————-

Stiles was stretching his back before continuing down his research rabbit hole, when a soft tap came from his window. He looked over expecting to see a grouchy werewolf face but was met with clear glass. Curious, he made his way over and looked out. There Derek stood on the ground throwing rocks at his window like out of some cheesy chick flick. Still, Stiles couldn’t help laugh. Derek, brooding and surly Alpha Derek, stood hopeful outside his house and the image made Stiles’ heart skip a beat. He lifted his window and peeked his head out.

“Good evening, Derek.”

“Hey, Stiles. Is it okay if I come in?”

“You’ve never asked before, why now?” Stiles asked, smirking.

“Because I messed up. I was stupid and a dick and I’m hoping I can explain everything to you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and waved his hand up, inviting Derek in. Derek gave a small smile and climbed up into Stiles’ room before standing awkwardly in the middle. Stiles sat on his bed and motioned for Derek to join him.

Derek sat gently, as if he would spook Stiles out of this conversation.

“I know I’ve been back and forth, and messing with your feelings,” Derek started. “I was confused and worried and I was letting it affect my feelings for you. Deaton told me about True Mates yesterday.”

“Like _mates_ mates?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded and blushed, which was very endearing.

“Yes. He said that we share a bond. And I wasn’t disappointed it was you, I was scared. I didn’t want to make you feel trapped or forced to be with me.”

“Derek, you have to know how I feel about you. I could never feel trapped.” Stiles assured. Derek smiled softly before continuing.

“I was also hesitant because I didn’t want you to get hurt. People around me tend to end up in bad situations and I didn’t want that for you. But I decided that wasn’t my choice to make. It’s yours. And if you would have me, I’d like to make this mates thing work. If you want.” Derek added hurriedly. Stiles looked at Derek with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t imagine his life without Derek, let alone rejecting him. He nodded enthusiastically grabbing ahold of Derek’s hand and squeezing hard.

“Yes, a million times yes. Whatever life throws at us, this Alpha Pack, the next monster of the week, we’ll face it together. I’m in this for the long run.” he said with a shaky smile. Derek smiled in return and leaned in for a kiss. Stiles returned it with fervor, clutching Derek’s shirt and laying down. Derek crawled up Stiles’ body and planted kisses up his belly, lifting his shirt as he went. Stiles attempted to unbutton his jeans but his fingers fumbled with the button. Derek leaned back and laughed, helping to finally undo the pants and inch them down Stiles’ creamy thighs.

“You’re sure?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, yes. Yes I trust you.” Stiles nodded and smiled, reassuring Derek’s worries.

Derek smiled back and then lifted his own shirt off, before kicking off his shoes followed by his jeans. Soon he was back on top of Stiles, kissing passionately and leaving no room for air.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Stiles sighed dreamily. Derek chuckled and kissed him again

“You’re one to talk, I’ve been wanting to bite and kiss every part of your body since you turned eighteen. I could barely keep my hands off you.” whispered Derek.

Finally secure in his own feelings and his body, he was ready to go further with Stiles. There wasn’t anything he’d trade for this sarcastic, witty, gorgeous boy that happened to like him back. Grabbing some lube from the bedside drawer, Derek prepared Stiles thoroughly and entered him slowly, basking in the tight heat. He thrusted hard but steady, taking his time and enjoying their connection. In the back of his mind he felt a bond form, different from those with his betas, but nonetheless strong and comforting. Stiles must have felt it too, he arched his back and moaned louder, his nails clawing the front of Derek’s chest in a deliciously painful way. Overwhelmed with the sounds and scents coming from his mate, he lasted only a little longer, finally releasing into Stiles with a groan.

Stiles came soon after, relishing in Derek’s heavy body pressing him into the mattress. He released a breath and chuckled, delighted his feelings were reciprocated and their relationship was stronger than ever. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else but in Derek’s arms, enjoying the afterglow as he felt the bond in the back of his head buzz happily.

And then a knock came at the door.

“Hey Stiles?” Sheriff Stilinski called. Stiles winced and threw his head back into the pillow.

“Yeah, Pops?”

“You got a letter, I’m putting it on the table. Oh, and tell Derek he’s staying for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on my tumblr, Celestial-banshee


End file.
